Las Cuatro Estaciones de Nuestro Amor
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Toda relacion pasa por sus etapas, es hora de ver las nuestras. Drabbles. AllenxLavi
1. Primavera

**N/A: **Andaba inspirada por el nuevo Cd de Natalia Lafourcade. "Las 4 Estaciones del Amor" Que son, obviamente, cuatro piezas de musica instrumental exquisitas y hermosas... que pues ella compuso y me recordo a Vivaldi...talvez y hace historia. En fin. Este fic sera una coleccion de cuatro drabbles unicamente... sobre las cuatro estaciones. Cada uno escrito mientras escuchaba cada pieza de la obra de Natalia...Espero que lo disfruten mucho, pues por corto que sea, intenté hacerlo lo mas palpable posible...a pesar que estoy media despierta jojojo.  
Gracias por leer, dar reviews y mas que nada leer leer leer!!. Asi despiertan las letras no lo olviden.  
Disfruten.

* * *

_Dedicado a ti. Ajá. De nuevo, sabes quien eres.  
__Porque hay que aventurarse  
__¿Vamos juntos?_

* * *

xOxOx

"Me llamo Lavi"

Tu voz llegó a mis oídos haciendo que naciera algo completamente nuevo.

"…Yo Allen"

Todo comenzó con esa melodía pequeña y de son alternativo, como un acordeón mareado, que sacaba el aire alrededor de algo, cuando te conocí, pude haber jurado oírlo…

Eran como pequeñas campanas, que acompañaban un clarín… tal como el corazón marcaba al verte cerca, cuando la sangre decidía bombearse.

Siguió creciendo la melodía de extrañas inseguridades y miedos. Rubores nuevos al tenerte cerca, un ritmo curioso, infantil y creciente que iba avisando el clímax del evento.

Cuando menos lo espere aquí estabas, con el ojo que tienes para verme de cerca. Me acerque… el alma se me atoro en la garganta, haciendo mas difícil el momento. Te lo dije con los puños apretados y los ojos llenos de un brillo que denotaban mi vergüenza. Tu solo estabas callado, tranquilo… en cámara lenta me tomaste de las manos, sintiendo que temblaban…Me confesaste que tu también.

Ahora el ritmo era como sincronizado, dos latidos que se acrecentaban al estar con el otro, un sentimiento mutuo. Una graciosa expresión de nuestra alegría entre besos y abrazos.

Éramos dos. Caminábamos de la mano…sin olvidar ni un solo momento el perfume que salía de sus cabellos, la sensación de paz y felicidad concreta incrustada en el pecho…y mucho menos tus nervios cuanto te besaba.

Las maravillas de tu cariño se me quedaron marcadas, Lavi, todas tus caricias…jamás las olvido. Tu y yo sabemos que lo primero fue maravilloso…

Pero era obvio que la primavera tenía que marcharse.

En un silencio y entre sonrisas…cierto calor se comenzó a crear en el pecho.


	2. Verano

_Edicion: _Yo y mi torpeza...por escribir con musica mis ideas se me revolvieron...em...aqui tienen una version mejorada. Disfruten

* * *

_Verano_

xOxOx

Se puede llegar a oir como si esto fuese rutina, pero desde que estamos juntos, parece ser que mi alma ya se estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a ti….era como si desde un principio pertenecieras ahí…te acomodaste con facilidad Allen…es difícil dejar de pensarte.

Amo decirte por mi sobrenombre favorito (ese que tanto odias)…para ver cómo te enfadas…y lo fácil que es calmarte con un beso...tu carita es tan deliciosa y tierna que es dificil resistir la tentacion de tocarla cuando te tengo enfrente.

Soy bueno para recordar detalles...pero de ti, Allen...siempre es bueno conocer un poco mas...Me intriga tu ser, tu persona...todo lo que eres, aparentas y muestras.  
A mis ojos eres un ser casi perfecto y misterioso (Me he atrapada suspirando al recordarte)… alguien a quien no me canso admirar…Eres como algo hecho a la medida…un saco lleno de maravillas y misterios que estoy dispuesto a conocer si me dejas hacerlo. No puedo amar lo que no conozco. Déjame tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. Quiero indagar en tus fantasías…porque sé que sueñas conmigo…y puedes tener por seguro que yo hago lo mismo con tu persona.

No dudo que hay cosas que no me has dicho, cosas que escondes y que no están listas para pegar en mis oídos, cabeza y corazón…pero por algo nuestro principio esta atrás de nosotros, es hora de conocernos aun más…hora de que me digas tus inseguridades, peligros, ansiedades. Es hora de vernos el alma.

Yo me incluyo Allen…hay cosas que me da miedo decirte…porque no se cómo reacciones, porque eres muy valioso para perderte con algo tan pequeño.  
Y moriria...juro que no querria seguir adelante si me entero que por algo que te supiste de mi pasado o acciones decides acabar con todo esto...Las cosas que me ves hacer no son personales, asi soy y a esto me he acostumbrado, el mundo, mi disciplina e ideologia me han moldeado como estoy ahora pero me alegra conocer a alguien con el que puedo ser un yo...completo. Un Yo que tiene sentido.

Bendigo la hora en la que se me ocurrió entrar a tu cuarto Allen...y en la que me di cuenta que te queria.

El calor que se nos fue marcando en esta temporada no se nos puede extinguir Allen…Hay que tomarnos de la mano y seguir adelante en nuestro camino, porque ya va a llegar el otoño…y tenemos que proteger la flama.


	3. Otoño

_Edicion: _Ja. Ja. Ja. Yo y mi torpeza nos hemos ganado el premio. Reverencia Gracias. Gracias. Lo edite porque decidi alargarlo...la musica es demasiado hermosa para cortar tanto esto. Disfruten c:

* * *

_Otoño_

XOxOX

Tu mano esta mas fria y aunque sea con guantes no puedo dejar de temblar...a pesar de eso, solo tu prescencia me llena el alma de una ajena calidez que me hace sonreirte.

Está comenzando a enfriar el ambiente... y hasta ahora, curiosamente ya puedo decir que te conozco, a veces hasta soy capaz de leer tus movimientos o reacciones ante algo…sigue dándome miedo decirte las cosas con entera sinceridad pero en fin, Lavi… es uno de los muchos detalles que no he logrado deshacer de mi…pero ¿dónde estaría lo fácil si lo hacemos?.

Me gusta verte sonreír al caminar, mientras vemos el cielo…a veces me atrapas admirándote, preguntas que pasa. ¿Qué puedo contestarte?. Me gusta admirarte. Eres bello, tus ojos verdes...una de las cosas que tanto adoro besar cuando llego a tu cuarto y sigues dormido. Adoro tu risa, tu ser, tu persona. Todo eso que te rodea y te hace ser tan unico es lo que me atrae de ti.

Es sorprendente voltear hacia atrás y ver como las horas se nos ha pasado de entre los dedos, se puede decir que fue mucho, pero ¿Cómo es que pueden ser considerados meses…el lapso de tiempo que en un parpadeo me golpeo para darme cuenta de donde estaba?. Pensar que fue hace relativamente poco que te conoci y nos vimos por primera vez...no olvido nunca tu sonrisa en la esquina de tus labios, regalandome la sensacion de sensaciones...una que nunca volvi a sentir hasta que me volvi a encontrar con tu boca en otro momento mas preciso y perfecto.

...Pero, ahora que lo pienso y te veo...es curioso Lavi…no veo que hayas pensado en esto. No creo que lo hayas hecho antes... y no se si lo hagas despues.

Oye...ya que lo estoy viendo de cerca lo veo mas extraño, como ajeno. No lo se. Ha estado mas serio y seco que de costumbre. ¿Que tendrá?. Normalmente cuando es un regaño se le pasa despues de unos minutos.

Dime. Vamos, hablame. No te quedes callado. Cuando te tomo de las manos y lanzo una indirecta me sonries...y suspirando me doy cuenta que en esa aparente cabeza hueca no sonó la piedra que tire al lago.

Es un problema contigo. Siempre tengo que ser yo el que comience a hablar, te pido de favor que intentes pasar a visitarme de vez en cuando…solo te veo mover la cabeza hacia arriba y abajo, pero han sido ya…¿Cuántas veces?...las que me has dejado esperando en el sillón, con el libro en la mano, las lagrimas en la garganta y una temible sensacion de abandono en la piel. Desaparece cuando te presentas pero regresa burlona en las noches, cuando veo la luna.

¿Seré yo?. ¿Encontro otra persona?. ¿Otra pasion?. ¿Alguna mision de la que no me quiera hablar?.

Si, se que Panda tiene problemas y sesiones de estudio contigo que no puedes cancelarle (menos a él) Comprendo que esto es en secreto…pero ¿no sería excelente, Lavi….que cuando termines llegaras a dormir aquí en lugar de a tu cuarto?...¿No sería excelente que intentaras comunicarte conmigo para que no me la pase viendo la puerta esperándote? ... ...

Esta bien..._Ah_...Son puras inseguridades, inutiles, estorbosas y malditas inseguridades que son lo que matan las relaciones. No tengo tiempo ni espacio para pensar en ellas...Pero nacen al verte separado, como si no te importara. Y Quiero cuidarte, quiero seguir dandote mi tiempo y parte de mi vida para estar _juntos._ Quiero que sepas que yo quiero adentrarme aun mas en tu cabeza, nadar en tus sueños, compartir tus alegrias, enojos, logros, fantasias...y sé que no tengo muchas bases en las cuales sostenerme para decir que mis inseguridades son ciertas…pero por eso mismo, pase lo que pase…yo puedo con esto, sé que entiendes que a veces me duele que me dejes ahí porque puedes sentirlo en mi mirada cuando te veo de nuevo, cuando toco tu nuca con las yemas de mis dedos, cuando me oyes suspirar y entrecortar el aliento cuando tocas mi hombro.  
Eres Lavi, me conoces mas que yo a ti solo porque eres un bookman, es por eso como me vez cuando te disculpas…no lo dices con palabras concretas…pero se que son sinceros tus movimientos, tus caricias, tus besos…cada pequeña respuesta en un "te quiero".

No te preocupes, yo me quedare contigo porque aunque no nos demos cuenta, cada etapa que pasamos, cada momento sin vernos…es una manera de volver más fuerte la llama que duró el otoño sin extinguirse

Y que debe permanecer fuerte…para el crudo invierno que se avecina.


	4. Invierno

N/A: .. meh. La escuela ah sido muy estricta conmigo, me han estado encargando trabajos como locas PERRAS. Literalmente.  
Y pues... si, estoy trabajando en el segundo capitulo de **"Nuestra Musica" **Y como eh leido muuuchos Dounjinshis, pueden esperarse un capitulo lleno de cariño, melancolia etc...  
Este ultimo capitulo de los cuatro oneshots lo escribi con una fluidez que no crei que seria posible que saliera a estas horas de la noche. Me gustó como salió... a ver si pongo un capitulo extra como un mini drabble para que vean el punto de vista de Allen al respecto.  
Va dedicado...a...Si...Esa persona ya sabe quien. Hoy es un dia especial. Y a pesar de que el contenido es un poco espeso, quiero que sepa que...hay que seguir y si quiere tomar mi mano estará ahi. Con una sonrisa le besaré la frente. "Amor, vamos".  
No se den por vencidos amigos.  
Espero que disfruten este fic y este capitulo tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.  
Gracias.

* * *

_Invierno_

OxOxO

Me levanté con los ojos adoloridos, como hinchados, sabía que estaban rojos por una noche sin descansar. Volteando a mi lado no estabas, el área del colchón que recibía tu cuerpo ya estaba frio y yo desnudo, tuve que recostarme de nuevo.

Es como si todo nos hubiera abandonado.  
Como si el vaso quedara vacio, como si la luz se hubiese largado y no sabemos ni a donde vamos.

Maldito invierno entonces…

Vamos juntos pero curiosamente no siento mucho el calor de tus dedos.

Que sequia, es algo que jamás se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza… se sienten como lagrimas antiguas en la mejilla, ásperas y frías, es difícil despegarlas de tu piel. Tu mano esta sobre la mía… pero es extraño como no puedo comprender la fricción, el frío que nos pega no me deja ni oírte la voz. Es como si cuando te besara los labios se me congelara la lengua…No lo sé Allen… después de tanto tiempo no digo que no te adore…pero a veces me siento tan culpable de detalles que se que no tomas en cuenta o de cosas que hago que no olvidas, de cosas que se que tendrán un efecto negativo en el futuro.

Como que no soy lo que tú esperas. Ni lo que mereces.

Hace mucho frio. Abrázame. No quiero dejarte solo, no quiero quedarme aquí. Pero no mereces pasar por la angustia que ya sientes crecer y se hará parte de ti cuando yo me vaya…

Tengo miedo de hacerte daño, tengo mucho miedo de que si me pasa algo no quieras deshacerte de mi memoria. De mí, de un Aprendiz de Bookman.

Pero creo que no has logrado entender, que solo soy Lavi por ti y cuando Lavi llegue a dejar de existir, no quedará nada, solo un pedazo de vacío que estará destinado a hacerse polvo, lagrimas y viento.

No soy nada Allen. No quiero que creas que tengo esperanzas, no debería sentir, solo se supone que iba a observarlos a todos para escribirlos en la historia. Nunca eh olvidado nada y algo en ti me atrajo con intensidad, haya sido tu rostro o personalidad, Si esto hubiese sido pasajero… ¿Entonces qué fue lo que me hizo tomar la decisión de besarte y decirte que yo también te quería?

No Allen, no quiero tenerte cerca, siento que te matare lentamente, soy como un virus, más peligroso que el que vive en tu brazo, más que la maldición que vive en tu rostro.

Te has enamorado de la nada Allen…

Una nada que con el tiempo terminara matándote.

No sabes cuánto me duele saberlo y no hacer nada.

¿Fui de verdad yo?

¿O la persona que tú creaste?

¿Es… Real?

…

Lo lamento de nuevo. Tengo una cabeza dura.

No dudo que siempre eh tenido ese problema, de pensar en lo inevitable, en lo peor, en analizar fríamente como deberían ser las cosas. No me gusta hacerte llorar. Tu sonrisa es la más hermosa que eh visto de entre tantos libros y gente, resaltaste como una luciérnaga, te reíste auténticamente de mí, eres al primero que beso con tantas ganas.

Reconozco que eres la primera persona que me ha hecho sentir humano

Y por ti soy lo que soy.

Tú me diste una identidad Allen, me has hecho vivir, eres el que me tendió la mano amiga y tibia que adoro tocar. Eres un alma que complementa a la mía, un ser que encaja en mi personalidad, alguien que a pesar de que lo eh analizado así de bien, siempre saldrá con algo nuevo.

Renací como Lavi contigo, podré haber tenido el peor pasado y 48 alias diferentes antes del que usas para gritar mi nombre en la noche, pero te aseguro, Allen…que nada…nada de lo que te eh hecho sentir o resentir es mentira.

Podré ser bueno para mentir.

Pero nada de eso ha sido contigo.

Tengo que volver a limpiar los ojos y en este pesado frio, verte a mi lado. ¡Mírate!. Eres hermoso… ¿Qué no naciste un 25 de Diciembre?...ah…cierto, esa fecha fue en la que Mana te encontró…Pues, Allen, la nieve se ve muy bien con tus ojos, y tu cabello, todo en ti es hermoso. Tómame de la mano, siéntela, mira como sigue tibia, esperándote a ti. A ti Allen, al preciosísimo albino que adoro besar.

¿Me estas sonriendo? Me alegra.

Vamos Allen, no te sueltes, tápate bien. Toma, te daré parte de mi bufanda…Vamos, solo es un extremo de ella…ya sé que tienes cuatro pero no me importa. Te quiero sano para esta noche…no es cómodo para ninguno de los dos despertar al otro para sonarse la nariz y dejar con frio al otro.  
Déjame besarte, esa carita que pones es demasiado dulce, que se antoja.  
Vamos, falta poco, toma bien mi brazo y descansa en mi hombro.

Tu frente ya se está calentando, mis labios pueden detectarlo.

Te amo Allen Walker.

Hay que seguir caminando. Mira los arboles, todos nuestros miedos se están escapando con la ya escasa nieve.

No te sueltes.

El invierno ya se está yendo.


End file.
